1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of equalizing the loading effect of the display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of equalizing the loading effect thereof utilizing the dummy gate tracking lines configured to deliver modulating signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are essentially formed by stacking multiple conducting layers and multiple insulating layers. The gate lines, the gate electrodes and the common lines are constructed and formed by the same metal layer (or so called the first metal layer), the data lines are constructed and formed by another metal layer (or so called the second metal layer), and the pixel electrodes are formed by a transparent conducting layer. As for the layout arrangement, because of the layout design or certain inevitable factors, each of conducting layers has a shorter horizontal distance from the adjacent conducting layer. Therefore, signals transmitted in the conducting layers interfere with each other, and lead to the loading effect. When the loading effect generated on each of the pixels is non-equalizing, the loading effect for each of the pixels is not consistent. In such a case, the display quality will be seriously influenced by the non-equalized loading effect. Consequently, as far as the design of display device is concerned, the occurrence of non-equalized loading effect should be avoided as possible.